Thomas E. Schickle
'Thomas Schickle '---Backer and Financier behind the Umakuza, Advisor to Otono Appearance The Reverend Schickle is a balding, overweight, middle-aged fellow with graying hair at the temples, heavy horn-rimmed glasses, and a general attitude that makes him seem better suited to be a prison warden instead of a man of the clergy. Background Schickle is a former pill-pusher. He became a preacher thirty years ago to get a draft deferment so he wouldn't have to go to Vietnam. History Reverend Thomas E. Schickle heads the Blazing Cross of Glory Cathedral, home to the Church of the Illuminated Glory. He is a shepherd tending to the field by watering it with lies and half-truths that inspire complacency and despair among his people. When an argument between Geoffrey and Chusitsu began to get out of hand Thomas quickly intervened before things could spiral out of control reminding them that they were allies. While they initially agreed with him the argument once again turned heated when Chusitsu accused Geoffrey of being attracted to Astarte. At this point General Han Lee Soto intervened unlike Thomas he demanded that they stop. Talon Deathreaver having had enough of hearing Geoffrey rant on about Astarte and her Furies reminded everyone that they were on a delicate timetable. Like Geoffrey he had also clashed swords with them in the past and knew their capabilities. However unlike Geoffrey Talon didn’t believe that they would prove sufficient to deter their plans. By this point Otono arrived being attracted by the commotion. Talon apologized to Otono for disturbing him, but he just smiled a radiant smile that even Taylor found difficult to resist, and with a benevolence that belied his purposeful intentions said that there was nothing to forgive. Chusitsu did not have to feign her interest as she regarded the handsome young man with a girlish mannerism that she would never have employed around Hanurabi. A jealous Hanurabi seeing this asked Otono what he was doing in his office with Jungo and Verner. Jungo just dismissed him telling Yagyu that as a soldier it was none of his business. Han apologized explaining that Hanurabi was just trying to impress Chusitsu. Bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. Verner assured Otono that everything was in place. Jungo reminded Otono about the issue with Nabiki. He informed Talon about an unbeliever that Jungo considered dangerous. Talon agreed and sent David lo to deal with her. There was more discussion besides this, and many flowery words exchanged as Otono restated the outline of their plan for the sake of the others. Upon finding out about David’s defeat needless to say General Han was shocked. As he tried to with the thought that his "undefeatable" protégé could fail to carry through with a simple mission, Razor informed everyone how. Otono was concerned that this meant that the prophesy of someone rising to oppose them was true. Chusitsu however wasn’t concerned as she didn’t see how that was possible for children to oppose them. but Yagyu quickly pointed out that that was the same thing she said when David was dispatched. Though it was more to just get a dig out of her. From there the group began arguing on what to do about the Tendo posse. Talon wanted to deal with them before they became a major problem. Which Verner and Jungo agreed with given that they were able to defeat David. However while Thomas agreed that they were dangerous didn’t how they could stop them. Otono agreed with Razor and had him find out the exact details of how David was defeated. Much to everyone’s surprised he assigned Yagyu the duty of eliminating them stating that since he used conventional weapons it would be less traceable back to them. Taylor naturally brought up Astarte asking what they were going to do about her and her Furies. Talon who also had experience with them assured him that steps were being taken. By this point Han finally came out of the daze that had fallen over him since the news of the failed mission and asked about David. He was horrified when Otono ordered that he be killed since he was captured. Before Razor was sent to deal with him Han asked if it was possible to bring him back alive. Razor’s reply was that every contingency will be explored and weighted for its merits, including that one. With that the handsome young leader of the Umakusa Suekazen turned and left their immediate presence, causing Chusitsu's eyes to follow him raptly while Yagyu fought to hide his own uneasiness, and Taylor once more waged an internal debate over what he was doing here allied to these people. Of them all only Razor seemed satisfied with the situation, and his smile hidden beneath his mask-like wrappings held a malevolent twist that would have shocked any true believer of the Christian faith. But then again, only a deluded fool looking into his eyes would believe that he was a Christian, including his nominal allies, among which only Yagyu could be immediately dismissed as so stupidly clueless, and Razor was keeping his eyes upon the cocky man, suspecting him of an ulterior agenda not in accordance with the protocols of their ultimate endeavor. His current sermon was interrupted by the arrival of Anri and Nabiki so had his Mighty Men take them away so they could talk in private. Schickle took Anri and Nabiki to the private chancel located at the back of the church, well away from the eyes of the viewing public. As Anri stood relaxed and ease amid the "goon squad"---known officially as "Mighty Men"---as though their presence was nothing more than a courtesy, and one easily confined to the background, he could just glare at him while Nabiki just didn’t want to antagonize the "good" Reverend out of concern of the men with guns who were hanging rather ominously in the background. Anri explained to Nabiki about the other times he’d visited the church such as well he dressed up as Yesus only to be kicked out, As Schickle yelled at him for heckling his congregation. When he turned his attention to Nabiki he expressed his condolences for the company she kept until he learned that she was Shinto and Japanese. Expressing that her kind would reap the rewards of the Judgement Day. However he quickly became evasive when Anri asked him what he meant by that. Anri gave him an out by once again giving his criticism of Schickle sermon specifically his interpretation of the word of god. Nabiki raise both eyebrows, when the hint of disapproval of her companion's voice gradually changed in tone to implicit condemnation, though Anri remained as much at ease as before, eyeing the man before him as a Snake Handler might a deadly cobra, only with far less warmth in his regard of this particular slithering reptile. While Schickle was so angry that it took him awhile to notice how Anri was referring to himself which was when he told his men to take the two away. Anri kept calling Schickle out on his hypocrisy as the various armed security men hesitated, feeling a strange reluctance to carry out their orders for some unknowable reason. That is until he got tired and lashed out at Anri with the back of his hand, slapping the taller man so hard that Anri actually flinched, though when he turned back his expression never wavered, as though he had barely felt it. Tired of Schickle’s antics Anri started bringing up his more shady business dealings. Such as how he exploits child labor in foreign countries and slave labor for certain other of his clients. The discussion really heated up when it moved to the topic of Pro-Life vs Pro-Choice. Nabiki watched in growing alarm as the tone and tremble in the voice of her companion intensified, and the security men looking on were starting to back away with looks that clearly said that they wanted to be elsewhere and were regretting even being in the same room with this frightening figure who radiated a sense of divine wrath even while never raising his voice above an even tempo. Schickle tried to speak, to defend himself and to maintain his position, but Anri cut him down to size with a look of stern reproof. He finally realized that Anri truly was who he he said he was when he mentioned the his demon-pacts with arms merchants to ship dangerous Biochemical agents to Japan. Schickle wrestled a gun from one of his Mighty Men and tried to shoot only for him to stop the bullets in mid air. After Nabiki managed to break loose from her own topor and quickly disarmed the fool Schickle fell to his knees an begged Anri for forgiveness, claiming that everything he did was in his name. Anri did not hear any of it and just left him to Ariman. However in a last act of mercy thanks to Nabiki he drove Ariman away. While Schickle was still denied heaven Ariman wouldn’t claim his soul. Schickle memories were a bit jumbled and unsteady when his soul arrived in Abadon. So when Thanatalia greeted him not aware that he was dead he regarded her as would any other person with her goth like appearance. Luckily she was expecting this so took no offense to his insults as he demanded to know where he was. He didn’t believe her when she explained the nature of Abadon. Though his demeanor quickly changed when she reminded him that Anri had renounced all claims to him. As he resumed begging that his intentions were pure Thalia showed no sympathy for his plight as she continued to explain the nature of Abadon. She also expressed her annoyance at the paperwork his actions were forcing them to do to make room for that many dead people. Schickle's panic swelled to unbelievable portions when the Erinyes came to get him though he didn’t help his case when he called them demon Succubi. Thalia told the girls to have fun, while reminding them to leave enough of his mind unbroken so her master could address him. Personality Thomas Schickle is a deeply religious man who is convinced that his evil deeds are justified because they are God's will, though he is an atrocious, cruel, prejudiced, sinister, vicious, and cold Pastor who uses his church to meet his own extreme ends, even employing his own personal security force The Mighty Men. This makes him reviled by Anri. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters